grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charley Robinson
The secret adopted son of Gary Robinson and Meg Robinson. Early Life He was born to a single mother who did not want him and as a result she abandoned him in The Works orphanage. He was picked to be someone's adopted child until Gary Robinson and Meg Robinson who had recently left Grasmere Valley and couldn't have children decided to adopt Charley. The adoption however was secretive and no one in Grasmere Valley knew this had taken place. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 26 Charley has just returned from a Christian camp with Adam Robinson, his adoptive uncle and guardian who looked after him while they were at camp. They came back knowing something had happened with the Fifth Way Cult but not the extent. With Gary Robinson changing his name to Archibald and Meg to Una they had in fact been involved in the cult and had convinced other Grasmere Valley to join. However they did not know due to being at camp what had happened until they asked Daisy at the hairdressers who reveals to them... Volume 27 ...that Meg was among those who committed suicide and Gary due to be the most senior person of the cult still alive is made responsible for their deaths and is placed in prison. Charley now ends up being in the care of Adam Robinson who is his legal guardian and adopts him as his own son. Volume 38 He and Adam are among those waiting for the parade organised by The Worst Lawyer Ever and Detective Lang for two new residents who they have no idea who they are. Charley has the box on confetti for the the celebration. It turns out it is Charlene Moray and Cliff Clifford with them coming to the town with Cliff taking over from Jack Jackson as police chief, something he has no idea about. As soon as Charlene is recognised the celebrations flatly stop and the crowd soon gets angry with him and try to attack the him and the carriage they came with as pulled by their minions. Cliff Clifford manages to stop this by declaring anyone opposing him would be very sorry! The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 18 Fear of the Unknown Charley is at the camp in Romsey with Adam Robinson who is revealed to be his nephew by adoption much to the shock of everyone. While there, Nanny Prescot, Charley and everyone else begins to hear about the troubles with the Fifth Way Cult on the radio and the fact that Gary and Meg are both involved much to their shock. However they don't manage to hear what had happened due to the constant interruptions of Brexit on the radio. Worried scared about the outcome they don't find out until they come back to Grasmere Valley to find out what had happened by Daisy. What happened was ... Season 5 Episode 1 Wake ...a mass suicide had taken place which included Meg being among those who took their own life as the Fifth Way Cult stand off with the police had the most awful outcome it could have. Gary ends up being arrested as he is alive and is the one placed blame for his involvement in the suicide. Adam ends up having sole custody of Charley and begins raising him up as his own. (both episodes are also covered in Volume 26 and Volume 27)